bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Randolph and Ravenna
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860328 |no = 8385 |element = Dark |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 170 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 21, 26, 31, 36, 41, 46, 51, 56, 96, 101, 106, 111 |normal_distribute = 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 7, 14, 10, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 21, 25, 29, 33, 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57, 97, 101, 105, 109, 113, 117 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 15, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 97 |bb2_distribute = 100 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 13, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 99 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb3_frames = 102 |sbb3_distribute = 100 |sbb3_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 21, 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 12, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 99 |ubb2_distribute = 100 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |sbb3_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 1 |description = There are a multitude of realities, numerous as the stars in the sky. In a reality where the Moon never turned blood red, there was relative peace in the land--a peace upheld by the Royal Witch Hunters Order. Through many trials and tribulations, Randolph and Ravenna trained and became elite champions of their Order. They would take on the toughest contracts and with their uniquely combined Gun Kata techniques, defeat any terrors that prey on the innocent. Their bonds were strong, and their love unwavering. As prestigious and celebrated heroes, their grand wedding was held at the royal palace itself. In attendance was one particular reliable ally that they had befriended during one of their missions--a peculiar warlock who specialized in the breaking of complex curses and warding of evil through controlled demonic arts. A few years after the marriage, Randolph and Ravenna conceived a beautiful daughter named Renee and the sweet family lived happily ever after. |summon = Is this a dream? No! This is as real as the constellation that watch over us. |fusion = We will support each other, and grow strong together. Remember to support your loved ones too! |evolution = I am Randolph of House Loupvieux. I am Ravenna of Lavaudieu. Our love burns forever, come what may. |hp_base = 6160 |atk_base = 2940 |def_base = 1943 |rec_base = 1890 |hp_lord = 8800 |atk_lord = 4200 |def_lord = 2775 |rec_lord = 2700 |hp_anima = 9917 |rec_anima = 2402 |atk_breaker = 4498 |def_breaker = 2477 |def_guardian = 3073 |rec_guardian = 2551 |def_oracle = 2626 |rec_oracle = 3147 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 500 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 60 |ls = Witch Hunters Nonpareil |lsdescription = 85% boost to max HP, 200% boost to Atk and 100% boost to Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, greatly boosts BB gauge fill rate, enormously boosts Fire, Thunder, Dark elemental damage & negates critical damage |lsnote = 60% BB fill rate & 200% elemental damage |bb = Tempest of Bullets |bbdescription = 16 combo powerful Dark, Fire attack on all foes, powerful Dark, Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts BB gauge, inflicts Poison, Paralysis, Injury, Curse effects & massive additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 1 turn |bbnote = Fills 12 BC, 100% chance to inflict ailments & 1000% DoT multiplier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 16 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 1 |bbaoe2 = 1 |bbdc2 = 1 |bbmultiplier2 = 650 |sbb = Linked Guns: Floraison |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Dark, Fire, Thunder attack on all foes, massive Dark attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP), massive Dark attack on single foe (consecutive uses boost damage), casts stealth on self boosting own Atk and critical hit rate for 2 turns, fills own BB gauge to max & enormous additional attack on single foe at turn's end for 1 turn |sbbnote = 300% + 800% * HP / max HP, +300% multiplier per use up to 3x, 300% Atk and 60% Crit & 1000% DoT multiplier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 300 |sbbhits3 = 1 |sbbaoe3 = 1 |sbbdc3 = 1 |sbbmultiplier3 = 1280~2180 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Final Shot: Noblesse |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark, Fire attack on all foes, massive Dark, Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts Atk, Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, enormously boosts own Spark damage for 3 turns & enormous additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost, 300% Rec to Atk, Def, 400% self Spark & 1200% DoT multiplier |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 1 |ubbaoe2 = 1 |ubbdc2 = 1 |ubbmultiplier2 = 3500 |es = Amour de Vivre |esitem = |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters, adds critical hit rate boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, considerably raises normal hit amount & probable resistance against 2 KO attacks |esnote = 60% Crit, adds +2 hits to each hit count & 50% chance to resist KO attacks |evofrom = 810327 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% boost to Atk, lowers Def by 50% |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Attack Boosting |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Hugely boosts damage against status afflicted foes |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Spark |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% boost to Spark damage |omniskill4_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill4_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 150000 |omniskill5_2_sp = 20 |omniskill5_2_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits from 150000 to 180000 |omniskill5_3_sp = 10 |omniskill5_3_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits from 180000 to 200000 |omniskill5_4_sp = 20 |omniskill5_4_desc = Enhances LS's max HP parameter boost effect |omniskill5_4_note = +15% boost. 100% boost total |omniskill5_5_sp = 10 |omniskill5_5_desc = Considerable boost to BB/SBB's activation rate |omniskill5_5_note = 20% boost |omniskill5_6_sp = 20 |omniskill5_6_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill5_6_note = 30% chance with 30% damage penalty |howtoget = |notes = *Randolph and Ravenna is the first unit to change elements upon directly evolving. *''Nonpareil'' means unrivaled *''Floraison'' means blossoming, flowering *''Noblesse'' means nobility *''Amour de Vivre'' translates to Love to Live *Upon release, Randolph and Ravenna had lower Rec imp caps compared to their respective 7★ forms. This was patched in a later update. |incorrectinfo = |addcat = |addcatname = }}